Daisy and Enos
by LouEthelip
Summary: Enos Spanking Daisy? That is perhaps the 2nd most unbelievable pairing for a M/F spanking ever. However this is how it could happen. Involves spanking obviously. Please read then review. Thank you


Daisy and Enos

By

Louis

Daisy stood outside the door of Enos's house with great apprehension wondering if she was doing the right thing. Part of her was afraid of what was about to happen even though at the same time she felt it was deserved.

Just a day earlier it was a typical day in Hazzard County. Boss Hogg was plotting another scheme to get Bo and Duke in trouble so he could get their probation revoked and make him richer in the process. Roscoe P. Coltrane actually managed to arrest the boys before they could get to the General Lee. While in jail Daisy used her natural charms along with Enos's natural feeling for her to keep him distracted while Cooter helped the boy's break out of the jail cell. Then it was another chase where Roscoe and Enos crashed their vehicles and ultimately Boss Hogg's plan blew up in his face.

The youngsters were celebrating their latest victory when Uncle Jessie Duke drove up to the house. The look on his face made it obvious that something was not right. When asked, Uncle Jesse said it was a private matter that if he needed help he'd know who to ask for it. Nothing more was said until after the family dinner when in private Uncle Jesse asked Daisy for a moment alone. At first she wondered if she was in trouble with the matriarch of the family. Together they made their way to her bedroom where the boy's knew never to eavesdrop on their conversations. The elderly man looked for the words to tell his young niece what he had to inform her.

"It's about Enos. After your little shuck and jive earlier today Boss Hogg fired him. I saw him down at the Boar's Nest and he told me all about it."

"Uncle Jesse. Bo and Luke were arrested on false charges again. You know if Cooter and I didn't break them out they'd still be rotting in that cell." Daisy explained trying to defend her actions.

"Oh I know that. The fact though is that Enos took the firing pretty hard. For the first time in my life I actually saw Enos drinking beer. So much so he actually got drunk."

The thought of Enos drinking beer much less getting drunk off it seemed impossible. Usually he'd just drink milk.

"How many beers did he drink?" she asked.

Uncle Jesse didn't want to say the answer mostly out of embarrassment about the party who wasn't here to defend himself.

"Two. However that isn't the worst of it.", he stated.

He paused a moment or two before continuing.

"Enos became an angry drunk. Spouting all sorts of thing about Roscoe and Boss Hogg and where they could go. When asked to leave he became quite confrontational. Good thing I was there and even better that he was willing to listen to me and together we walked outside. That is where he dropped the biggest explosion of all. You see he was actually angriest at you.

That was news she was never expecting to hear. Sweet Enos actually mad at her to the point where he'd actually say so. Even taking into account his intoxication it was almost beyond belief.

"He made a comment's about if you really cared about him or just liked manipulating him because of his feelings for you. Then he made the ultimate comment. That if you were there right then he'd want to take you across he knee and spank your bottom as severely as the time I caught you two playing doctor in the barn when the two of you were 12."

Daisy remembered that one very well. Daisy bloomed a lot earlier that other girls her age and naturally the boy's noticed it. So when Enos playfully suggest the two play doctor so they can check out each other's bodies in the barn Daisy had no fear anything would be wrong with that. Then the two of them noticed the differences in their bodies just as Uncle Jesse had come to the barn. To say he was upset with the pair was an understatement. He first whipped Enos's bottom with a switch for treating Daisy like she was a hooker even though both of them had no idea what a hooker was. Then after Enos was sent home it was Daisy's turn to feel her bottom being torn apart by the same switch for allowing Enos to do what he did. Neither one sat down without discomfort for several days after the incident. The two actually became more than friends after the incident. Even though every man in Hazzard would flirt and hit on her when she started working at the Boar's Nest but at no time did she ever accept those advances and always seemed to hint she had feeling for sweet Enos. So now the fact that he was blaming her for his firing made her feel guilty inside.

Soon she drove down to Enos's place. As she stood at his door nervously she knocked not knowing what to expect from him provided Uncle Jesse's description of his mood was correct. A voice from inside called out, wanting to know who just knocked. When Daisy admitted it was her she waited for several seconds. It made her wonder if he was not going to open the door for her after all. When the door did open everything Uncle had stated about his condition was true. Rather than the neat and neatly dressed man she knew the person before Daisy looked like a total slob. Hair going in every direction, shirt and pants wrinkled and the obvious signs of still being intoxicated. The red nose with cheeks of equal color.

"What do you want! Are you here to humiliate me some more? To have more laughs at the expense of good old dumb Enos? ", Enos asked almost with a snarl in his voice.

Looking down nervously she spoke in a very soft and tender manner.

"I heard about what happened to you and I came over to apologize for hurting you. I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did. I want to make it up to you if I can in some way."

"Daisy Mae Duke, it is a good thing that I know I'm drunk or else I'd want to take you up on that offer and I doubt you'd like what I'd have in mind for you."

Daisy looked down and told Enos how he already told Uncle Jesse what he's like to do with her. For the first time Enos looked a little ashamed. It appeared he had forgotten this drunken slip of the lip. The embarrassment lasted only a short time, however Daisy's shame didn't go away. She spoke up with a quiver in her voice.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings Enos. I certainly didn't mean for you to lose your job. I do care about you a lot Enos…."

Scoffing at the remark Daisy realized he had his doubts about that statement. That she was just setting him up again to make him look like a fool.

"….and if spanking me will help make up for what I did to you then I am willing to accept that. I'd like things to be the way they were before all this happened. I want you to believe that I still care about you and care about your feelings for me."

For the first time Enos's expression began to show a hint of compassion instead of anger though he still seem torn if he should believe her or not. He mulled over what she said for several seconds.

"Tell you what Daisy. Right now I'm in no condition to give you the punishment I think you deserve. I'll give you 24 hours to think what you are saying over. If you still feel this way come back but I promise you better not be wearing those short shorts you wear at the Boar's Nest or else after it's over just putting them on will remind you of _**this**_ spanking. Good night.

Returning to her jeep Daisy thought about what just happened. While still obviously upset with her a part of Enos who was more like a puppy dog around her was beginning to emerge. Did he saw what he said to give her a chance to back out of her decision?

Returning home Uncle Jesse asked Daisy in private how her encounter with Enos went. Naturally she told him everything. At no time did he make a comment of what she should do. All the did was put him arms around her in a loving father figure way and let her know that whatever she decided he would support with all his heart.

Sleep did not come easily for Daisy that night. The more she thought about what she had done to Enos and the consequences of her actions made her even guiltier she felt and the harder it was for her to sleep. Finally at about 3 in the morning she was finally able to achieve slumber. Waking up though she felt like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep but in her mind she knew what she had to do.

Remembering his warning Daisy decided against her super short shorts, opting for a long white dress with a floral pattern throughout, the type of dress Enos always found attractive on her as if there was an outfit he didn't think that about. She also applied make up to bring out her beauty even more before adding the final touch. Dabbing a bit of perfume on the back of each ear and in her cleavage she looked more like a lady about to go out on a date. Not someone what was about to face being punished.

The knot in her stomach grew stronger the closer she got to Enos's place. She had no doubt that he'd be over his drunken stage but would he have a hangover or would he be one of the few exceptions who didn't.. So she stood at the door for several seconds trying to get herself composed before finally knocking on the door. A second later Enos opened the door and welcomed her kindly into his place. It was a relief that it seemed like already he was returning to the personality she knew him best for.

It was obvious that both were nervous though for different reasons. It was Enos who finally broke the ice. He spoke softly and gently.

"Glad to see you again Daisy though to be honest I was actually hoping you would either change your mind or chickened out, though I know chickening out is not the Duke way."

Gently holding her hand Enos brought her to the side of a long sofa.

"Before we get started I have to know. Are you doing this because you want to or did Uncle Jesse talk you into this?"

Her reply came out tenderly from her lips.

"I don't _**want**_ to do this but I feel I need to do this. I want to make up for the way I hurt you yesterday. I don't want you to hold any resentment against me."

Pausing for a moment she then added.

"I want you to again be the Enos I've always cared for."

The former cop thought carefully about what he just heard. Sitting down in the middle of the sofa he took Daisy's hand with one hand and putting his hand in the middle of her waist assisted her in going across his lap.

"Very well, just to let you know we're going to start the spanking over your…..beautiful skirt. I won't start out too hard but as I see how you respond I might go harder and harder. Then when I'm ready I'll bare your bottom and you'll get the important part of the spanking with my belt.

The thought of being spanked by a belt alarmed Daisy. To her the term belt was just another word for strap and she well remembered the strapping's rare as they were from her Uncle Jesse. Part of her was in a panic wondering what she was doing there. Then Enos spoke up again.

"However, I'll give you one last chance to back out of this. Just know that once we start it doesn't stop until I decide you've been punished enough. "

Thinking about it for a moment Daisy did begin to have 2nd thoughts about what she was doing. Putting her faith that Enos wouldn't go too far she meekly replied she was ready to accept the punishment.

The spanking started slow and not very hard. The spanks could be called little more than 'love taps'. However, her mind never strayed very far from the fact that before long she would feel the sting of the belt. After 20 of the light spanks they started to increase in speed and intensity. Occasionally she couldn't help letting out a little yelp as the spanks got harder. Even over her skirt she was discovering that he was a lot stronger than his physical appearance showed. Then again he was a member of the police and needed to be in the best physical condition possible.

Lifting up her skirt Daisy began to feel embarrassment at being seen like this. He had seen her in less than this before. Her bikini had on less material but this was different.

"Now for your panties.",Enos announced.

Sliding them down her legs he could see that her bottom already had a slight pink color to it. Once again he started rubbing her bottom which helped remove some of the sting. How typical this was of Enos, at least until she saw him lean next to her to pick up the belt knowing that her punishment hasn't ended. Her body began to tense in anticipation of what was about to happen. She found herself praying that Enos would show her mercy as she noticed the belt was raised...

The first it struck it made her feel like her bottom just got struck with a hot iron, then came the stinging pain. She let out a cry of pain along with tears from her eyes. Without even thinking about it she cried out her sorries. Again the belt descended causing her body to stiffen up like an ironing board except her legs which began to kick wildly. She put her right hand back to protect her bottom but Enos caught it and put it in the small of her back before continuing the application of the belt on her tender bottom.

"Please, no more Enos. I can't take any more. I'm so sorry.", she pleaded through her tears.

"How I wish you hadn't treated me like a fool like everybody else does. 'Enos the Dipstick.', 'Enos the Gullible', 'Enos the fool'. I thought you cared about me. I thought someday you'd love me as I've always loved you."

His words cut into her heart reminding her how much she had hurt him even more than he was doing to her now. Over and over the belt struck making her feel like it was stripping away layer after layer of skin. She dreaded having to go to work at the Boars Nest tomorrow in her short shorts. She was certain it would feel like a vise grip against her skin.

The spanking seemed to go on forever. She could no longer even beg for Enos to stop. The spanking had reduced her to a crying mess unable to do anything else.

Even when the spanking stopped it took Daisy a period of time to realize it was over. With his hand Enos once again started rubbing her bottom. At no point did Daisy assume the punishment was over though in her mind she prayed it was. When her crying began to slow down she noticed something important. A large bulge was attempting to protrude from his slacks. It shocked her. He was actually getting aroused from her punishment.

Withdrawing his hand he pulled up her panties, flipped down her skirt before aiding in helping her stand up. Motioning towards the bathroom he stated.

"I guess I made you makeup a mess. Why don't you go inside and fix yourself up then if you want I'll drive you home."

Doing as she was instructed, Daisy moved into the bathroom. Out of curious she turned her back to the mirror and exposed her bottom to see how much damage had been done to it. Gasping she saw that there wasn't a spot that wasn't minimum red while there were many welts and stripes where the belt had struck. The most humiliating aspect of the punishment was feeling Enos's getting aroused by her pain. She never thought he'd ever being that sort of person.

She washed all the makeup off her face before drying it with one of his towels. When she was finally looking presentable she stepped out of the bathroom where Enos was waiting for her. Apparently during her cleaning up he had changed his slacks to a looser size no doubt to hide his 'bulge'.

"Do you want me to drive you home now Daisy or do you think you can do it?"

Daisy could hear the genuine concern in his voice. Now he seemed to be the Enos she had always known. She rubbed her bottom and thought of the drive back over the dirt roads. One good bump in the road would cause her jeep to slam into her poor bottom causing even more pain. Accepting his offer she slowly walked to the vehicle while Enos went to get something. Returning she was a large fluffy pillow which he put in the passenger seat to help ease her burning bottom.

Driving slowly and carefully Enos made sure to make the ride as smooth as possible to his passenger. Yet, part way home Enos pulled off to the side of the road and put the vehicle in 'park' Daisy wondered what was wrong even as Enos took a deep breath before speaking.

"Daisy, I've got something important I want to tell you. If I don't say it now I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to do so. We've known each other for a long time but the fact is I've loved you since the first day you arrived in Hazzard to live with Uncle Jesse. You see when he knew you'd be coming to stay he asked a favor of me. Since we were both going to the same grade of the same school he asked me a favor. He asked me to be your friend to show you around town to make your being here better so you wouldn't miss your folks."

"So that is why you become my friend, because Uncle Jesse asked you?", Daisy queried in surprise.

"That lasted maybe a day or two. Then as I got to know you I started liking you for real. Then when we got to be teenagers I noticed the boy's noticing you, asking you out. I knew I could never compete with them on the looks level or even the money level. Yet every time I turned around you were always there to life my spirits up, to make me feel important to you. Then when I became deputy even though I had to work for Boss Hogg and Roscoe I did the best I could to protect you, Bo, Luke, Uncle Jesse. Remember the time they were getting ready to crush the General Lee but Bo, and Luke came in and rescued it. Rather than report it right away I delayed trying to give them the benefit of a head start before calling it in on the CB. I've always cared about your entire Duke family but I care for you in a different way. Sometimes in a way I'm not even sure I understand completely at times. That is why when you trick me like you do it was like getting punched in the stomach. This last time the punch hurt a lot harder than most. That is why I went to the Boar's Nest to get drunk so I might have a chance to forget. Then I blabbed to Uncle Jesse about how I was feeling. I didn't expect him to tell you. I certainly didn't expect you to come over and take it. I guess what I'm trying to say even though I'm not doing a good job of it is that I'm sorry for spanking you like I did. I guess the feelings that had built up inside me finally came out. If you don't want me to see you after today I'll understand. Just know I'll never stop caring about you."

Falling silent Enos waited for her response hoping if she was going to reject him she'd at least try to take him down gently.

"Enos, do you know that is the most you've ever said to me for as long as I've known you? Look, I don't know what we have together however if you're willing to trust me again I'd like to find out. I'm sorry for hurting you in the past and I'll do my best to never hurt you like this again…..if you'll trust me."

Enos exhaled before leaning over to give Daisy a kiss on the cheek. A bold move for the lad. Daisy hoped someday to make the kiss more passionate.

Two months later Enos got news that he was being transferred to the Los Angeles police department. Daisy drove him to the airport where they said their goodbyes. Even though both knew this was a temporary assignment for a year or two the thought of the two being separated weighed on the hearts. In the time since the spanking they became quite close. Enos showed how much he cared when he along with Bo and Luke saved her from some hoodlums who were going to kill her. At great risk to himself Enos saved her.

Now at the airport they said their goodbye's. Daisy initiated the kiss but made sure she didn't miss his lips and held it there for several seconds. Wrapping his arms around her body Enos held her so close to her body she thought he's break the bones in her body. When they parted Enos made a final promise.

"I'll write you every day Daisy so you'll know I'm all right. I also promise you I'll return soon to be with you."

Daisy stayed behind in the car until Enos's plane lifted off for California. Already she was counting down the days until he returned to her

The End


End file.
